LAS HISTORIA NO CONTADA
by Naruhilink
Summary: Esta historia no es como las otras es una historia alterna pero a la vez enlazan te no tiene nada que ver es una historia propio de mi una historia donde la divertida pareja se pierde en el oscuro y inmenso mundo no ninja que harán estos para volver a su mundo que dificultades tendran que obstaculos haran juntos que susedera despues de que terminen su viaje que pasara con ambos...
1. Capitulo 1

**NaruHina**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 00 : El comienzo de esta historia<p>

Erase una vez, un joven de cabello rubio de tal solo 12 años conocido como Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquel joven yace postrado en una camilla del hospital mientras sostiene una triste expresión.

Él joven por no cumplir su promesa a su amiga pelirosa de no traer a su mejor amigo de vuelta a la aldea vendado ahí mismo no podría pensar nada mas que en su amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

De ponto un extraño sonido, pareciese de una flauta comenzó a escucharse por la habitación del hospital. El sonido se asemejaba a la melodía de un bosque algo pintoresco y alegre pero a la vez triste y solitario.

De pronto, al aparecer de la nada un joven niño encapuchado, tapando asi su rostro dando asi la imagen de la misma muerte, aquél joven rubio recibió un gran susto.

Escuchando esto, una bella chica de ojos perla y cabello azul, quién en ese momento quería visitar al joven rubio, al escuchar el escándalo producido por tan peculiar suceso, se en apresuró ir a la habitación. Llegando a ella presencio una peculiar escena de los dos jóvenes.

NARUTO : ¡Ahhhh ¡ , ¿Quien eres?.

JOVEN ENCAPUCHADO: Te tengo una misión muy importante niño zorro.

NARUTO: ¿Como sabes del kiuby? ¿Y de qué clase de misión hablas?.

JOVEN ENCAPUCHADO: No hay tiempo, después te explicare todo, vendrás conmigo tu también jovencita. –Dándose cuenta de la chica que estaba espiando -

CHICA OJOS PERLA: Espera yo…

NARUTO: Espera no la metas a ella...

Sin poder decir nada más, el joven rubio observaba como el chico ya había tocado una canción con una cosa que pareciese a una flauta.

Emitiendo una luz sobre aquellos jóvenes, perdieron la noción de tiempo y espacio. Cuándo recuperaron él sentido se encontraban en un templo medio pintoresco y muy grande.

Ya totalmente recuperados, Naruto se encontraba desorientado y sorprendido, en especial al notar la presencia aquella chica que llevaron consigo.

NARUTO: ¿Qué diablos está pasando?, ¿Y por qué trajiste a Hinata aquí?

HINATA: Perdón Naruto fue mi culpa, yo...

JOVEN ENCAPUCHADO: Perdón a los dos, vengo aquí a pedirles un favor a ambos. (Menciono él joven, sacándose la capucha que tapaba su rostro)

Era un joven rubio , con un extraño atuendo verde y una gorra del mismo tono, con unas zapatos extraños por así decirlo ya que en el mundo shinobi usan calzado pero dejándose ves los dedos de los pies

JOVEN ENCAPUCHADO: Mi nombre es Link. (Menciono él joven manteniéndose sereno)

NARUTO: A quien diablos le importa, regrésanos a Konoha. (Exclamó él rubio violentamente, denotando su enfado)

HINATA: Naruto-kun. (Musitaba la chica en una voz apenas audible)

LINK: No puedo, la puerta del tiempo se ha cerrado en este momento, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiese. (Respondió aquél extraño joven, con una expresión bastante neutral para su situación)

NARUTO: PERO TÚ NOS TRAJISTE HASTA ACÁ. (Recalcó él Uzumaki notoriamente enfadado)

LINK: Yo no los traje, solo los guie hasta acá, si quieren volver rápido primero ayúdenme con algo en este momento. (Él joven dio u prolongado suspiro, antes de volver a articular palabra) Se los pido por favor.(Él tono de voz que uso él extraño joven en esta acción demostraba una extrema sinceridad y una profunda melancolía)

Ambos jóvenes shinobi al escuchar esas sinceras, pero también tristes palabras aceptaron al menos escuchar la petición de aquel joven.

HINATA: Link-san, ¿Para que nos trajiste exactamente? (Cuestiono la chica bastante intrigada)

LINK: Salvar este mundo.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron impactados por tal noticia, especialmente Naruto ya que no entendía mucho la situación.

NARUTO: ¿De que estas hablando? (Pregunto él Uzumaki sintiéndose derrotado al no comprender os situación)

HINATA: El mundo (Menciono la ojiperla asustada)

LINK: Antes que nada déjenme decirle que este no es su mundo, sino un mundo paralelo a ello, no, (Él extraño chico se corrigió) Es más diferente qué eso, ni siquiera el mismo tiempo es igual, así que no se preocupen de otros asuntos pendientes, ésto no interferirán con sus asuntos, de igual manera nunca recordarán esto, ya que esto para ustedes nunca pasara, como máximo lo verán como una fantasía o como un sueño, en fin, cuándo todo ésto acabe ustedes lo olvidaran todo…

Naruto seguía sin entender nada, pero Hinata, un poco desconcertada, le daba su máxima preocupación a volver lo más pronto posible a su mundo, pero de algún modo logro poner su preocupación a un lado y enfocarse en él problema actual.

Los tres jóvenes salieron del templo y se encontraron en un bosque un tanto peculiar, ya que daba un aire un tanto alegre y un toque un poco triste.

El joven de verde menciono en un tono juguetón, pero extrañamente serio: Bienvenidos al bosque perdido, sí se pierden aquí van a morir y sus almas vagaran en este mundo por siempre.

Ambos ninjas se quedaron asustados al escuchar esto.

En lo oculto de ese bosque, tres bolas brillantes vieron esto –¿Qué serán ..?

Fin del primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos los que lean este fic, estoy tratando de mejorar mis errores ortográficos.

Por cierto bla bla bla cada personaje de este fic le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores o autores.

CAPITULO 01: PERDIDOS EN EL BOSQUE

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, el joven de verde les indica a las tres espías que dejen de ocultarse

—Son personas de buen corazón, creo que pueden sobrevivir en este lugar—

Al escuchar esto los tres se aparecieron

Luz azul: Hola soy navi mucho gusto (Menciono una voz femenina un tanto aguda en un tono jovial)

Luz púrpura: Hola… soy…. Tael es un placer conocerlos…mmm (Esta vez, aquél tono dejaba entrever una timidez extrema)

Luz amarilla: Vamos hermano no te pongas así, Hola que me llamo taya será mejor que puedan ayudarnos aaa. (La última voz mantenía un tono despreocupado y alegre)

Al escuchar esto los jóvenes ninjas se quedaron impresionados por la forma de estos seres, ¿Cómo son?, más bien, ¿Qué son?, Esa fue la pregunta qué surgió desde lo más profundo de su mente.

—Les diré— Interrumpió el joven de verde —Estos seres de aquí son conocidas como hadas, ellas nos ayudaran para poder continuar con nuestro viaje, más bien, las necesitamos ya que sin ellas ustedes pueden perecer— Replico él joven de jade con toda la seriedad qué él asunto ameritaba.

(NOTA: LAS HADAS APARENCEN DE PARTE DE LINK EN EL JUEGO ZELDA OCARINE OF TIME y ZELDA MAJORA MASK)

—A que te refieres— Interrogo el joven de rubio de ojos azules.

—Bueno básicamente, por así decirlo, este es un bosque mágico, solo los seres que viven en este lugar pueden sobrevivir, ya que sin ellas nosotros solo nos perderíamos en este bosque encantado y nos convertiríamos en SKULLKID, y antes que me pregunten que es eso, son niños que al entrar por este bosque y perderse, han perdido su felicidad, su tristeza, todas sus emociones básicamente no tienen sentimientos, tampoco rostro— Explicaba Link lo más serio qué le era posible.

—Que cruel, lo único que las personas tenemos en común son los sentimientos, pero perder algo como eso es peor que morir— Dijo la joven ojos perla.

El joven rubio sin entender nada, solo de queda pensativo sin decir ni una palabra

—En fin cada uno de nosotros será acompañado por uno de ellos, bueno yo viajare NAVI, Naruto viajaran con TAEL y Hinata, estarás con TAYA— Menciono Link.

—Espera antes que nada, ¿Qué tenemos hacer?, no entiendo nada dattebayo— Exclamó el joven rubio.

—Bueno, ese es un buen punto de partida, los traje a ustedes para recuperar unas piedras espirituales, en total son tres , iremos primero los tres juntos por un instrumento, de ahí nos separaremos he iremos por las piedras— Explicaba él chico de verde

— Pero antes de eso iremos a visitar algunos de los pueblos para que ustedes conozcan este lugar y si llegan a perderse, puedan pedir ayuda en estos pueblos, quizás debamos comenzar por él castillo de Hyrule, que por cierto, olvide mencionar qué este mundo se llama Hyrule— Añadía él joven a su anterior explicación.

—Gracias a la guía de nuestros amigos, las hadas, podemos pasar este lugar sin problemas, primero que nada iremos al bosque kokiri, mi hogar, para poder salir del bosque— Así él chico culmino su explicación.

Siguiendo a las hadas, él grupo no tardo en salir de lo qué parecía ser un laberinto boscoso, logrando vislumbrar un bosque totalmente diferente al qué se encontraban, en donde se podía apreciar un pequeño pueblo.

Al llegar a ese pueblo las personas, más bien, los niños no recibían de buen agrado al joven Link, muchos de ellos se burlaban de él. Esto trajo sentimientos encontrados en Naruto, quién observaba fijamente a Link mientras recordaba su infancia en Konoha, donde él era tratado como una peste qué muchos odiaban.

Justo llegando a una casa del árbol, una joven chica de ojos azules y cabello verde salio a recibirlos.

—Hola Saria— Menciono él joven de vestimenta verde alegremente

—¿Quiénes son tus invitados?— Respondió la aludida con un tono entre curiosidad y felicidad.

—Solo unos amigos— Contesto Link un poco nervioso.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto dattebayo— Mencionaba él rubio con esa alegría qué solo él posee.

—Me llamo Hyuga Hinata es un placer— La ojiperla se presento mientras intentaba disimular un poco su nerviosismo natural.

—Igualmente Naruto, Hinata, yo soy Saria— La chica se presento de forma alegre.

—Perdón Saria ya nos tenemos que ir— El joven vestido de verde menciono de forma triste

—Siempre dices eso ¿A dónde vas link?— Contesto la aludida con un tono de notable preocupación

—No es nada importante, además por lo visto no me quieren más aquí— Musito el joven mientras señalaba a los aldeanos que están observando con receló el suceso.

—Link, la próxima vez intenta venir y quedarte más tiempo ok— Dijo Saria tristemente

—No te preocupes, ya mañana partiremos, un día vendré y te buscare precisamente para eso, te lo prometo— Link menociono con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Antes que nada Link, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte ahora, ¿Puedes acompañarme?— Menciono Saria un poco más calmada.

—Está bien Saria, vamos mientras tanto, Naruto, Hinata quédense en mi casa pasen la noche ahí— Menciono el joven Link

—Ok— Respondió el rubio de konoha con una peculiar expresión.

—Pa…asssarrr llaa nocheeee juntosss …..uhnnn nn— Comento la Hyuga toda sonrojada.

Después de eso Link partió con Saria al lugar donde acordaron.

—Link, ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte aquí?, ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo como antes?, no es tu culpa que el gran árbol deku falleciera sabes que es cierto tu… yyooo—

Interrumpiendo Link dijo con una voz áspera: —Perdón tengo que prepárame para mañana—Estas palabras fueron pronunciadas con extrema tristeza, casi a punto de partir en llanto diciendo esto, el joven partió a la parte oscura del bosque.

—Link… ( Creo que nunca te puedo decir lo que siento, en cambio, siento que cada vez me alejo mas de ti)— La chica no pudo cubrir mas su tristeza, al punto en que rompió en llanto a la par que el chico se alejaba.

Bueno este es fin de este capítulo tratare de darla mejor la próxima vez byee n.n


End file.
